A New Argument
by L Moonshade
Summary: One-shot.  A familiar argument has a different outcome when Castiel makes a new point.  Destiel.


AN: So, I've found a new toy to play with. Just an attempt at a romantic little scene, because I love Dean/Cas and think there can never be enough. Don't be afraid to let me know where I screwed up or (hopefully) got it right.

* * *

"You are a good man," I said patiently hoping that, with repetition, I could get Dean to believe it.

He was pacing the hotel room the way he always did when we had this discussion. "You keep saying that, but I just can't believe it. I've done things…"

As if I didn't know that. "You don't have to do only good works to be a good and righteous man, Dean."

Dean threw his hands up in the air, a sign of his frustration. "Damn it, Cas, I broke the…"

Back to that argument. " 'When a righteous man spills blood in Hell,'" I quoted. "If you were not what I believe you to be, you would not have been the first seal."

Dean heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I just don't have your faith in God, in Heaven…"

I let out a bark of harsh laughter, surprising myself no more than I did him. "I no longer have faith in Heaven, and that in my Father is being sorely tested. My faith is in you, Dean. It all rests with you."

He stopped pacing, at least, but still didn't look at me. "How can you think I'm worthy?"

I cleared the space between us, making him meet my gaze. "I've looked into your soul, I know what kind of a man you are." When he looked away, I put his hand on his cheek, hoping to emphasize my words. "If you cannot have faith in anything else, at least have faith in me. If you believe nothing else, believe me."

He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes against a swell of tears. "Yeah, I do." He chuckled wryly. "Hell, you're the only one I've ever prayed to."

"Thank you," I murmured, wiping a stray tear from his cheek with my thumb. I knew Dean was uncomfortable with what he'd call a "chick flick moment," but I was reluctant to break contact.

He did that for me, drawing back and going to the table for a beer. "Cas, I'm sorry you had to lose everything, give up everything."

"Dean," I sighed, a human habit, but one that seemed appropriate for the situation. When would he understand? "I didn't _have_ to give it up, I chose to. Do you think I would have done that for a man I thought unworthy?" For a man I… I cut that thought off before it could fully form. At times it served to inspire me, but at this moment it was too painful.

I hadn't realized that all was silence until Dean spoke. "For a man you what?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

I froze. Had I said that out loud? It didn't matter; whether or not I had, he'd heard me. I tried to find the breath to speak—I would not have volunteered this information, but I would not lie—but couldn't.

"For a man you what, Castiel?" he asked again, more firmly, this time.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard him say my full name, but I liked the way it sounded. "Love," I managed to say, though barely. I took another breath and tried again, finding it easier the second time around. "For a man I love."

He set the beer down and took a shaky breath. "God damn it, why? I'm not worth…"

My frustration got the better of me and I rushed him, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him into the nearest wall, just hard enough to jar. "I never want to hear such blasphemy out of your mouth again," I told him, praying that, for once, he would listen. "You have faith in me? Then have faith that I see you more clearly than you see yourself, and I'm not the only one. Sam stands by you, Bobby stands by you, Jo and Ellen believed in you until the last. And, regardless of where he is or what he's doing, my Father believes in you. He's brought you back to Earth more than once to prove it. So never, ever say again that you are unworthy of love. That is the biggest lie you have ever uttered."

Now it was Dean who had lost his voice. Tears trailed down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, ashamed at being caught in this moment of weakness. I leaned in to rest my forehead against his, reached up to wipe the tears away. "You are loved, Dean Winchester, and you are more than worthy of it," I said softly.

"Cas," he sighed, voice hardly louder than a breath.

"Castiel," I said, just as quietly. "I like it when you say my name."

He gave me a small but genuine smile. "Castiel," he said and my heart leaped with what I heard in his voice. He opened his eyes to meet mine and I saw doubt, but trust and love, as well. "Castiel. What would I do without my angel?"

"You will never have to find out."

His smile widened, became radiant, and he tilted his head to press his lips against mine. They were soft and gentle and I felt an ache I'd never known before, one that wasn't wholly unpleasant.

When we parted, Dean reached up to run a hand through my hair. "Come to bed."

My heart started racing, nervous and unsure. "Dean, I…"

"Shh," he soothed with a quick, gentle kiss. "Just stay with me, tonight."

I smiled, something I was doing more and more of, these days. He led me to bed and soon after we were settled with my arms around him and head on my chest, one arm across my waist. And, finally, I understood. _This_ was my Heaven.


End file.
